cowofthewildfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue
|Death Cause = Illness |Current = Loner |Formerly = The Pack of Night |Rank = |Current VA = Dreamer |Former VA = Kahiohisu (as Young Blue) |Living = Child's Play, The Fence, Those Lost |Flashback = Dreamer (dream), Times Change}} Blue 'is a silver and white furred she-wolf with ice-blue eyes, black spots under her eyes, and a blue tint to her fur. Personality Blue is shortly seen as a clever, intelligent and just wolf. She cares a great deal for her pups and tries to be the best mother she can be. This may have to do with the fact her own mother abandoned her at a young age. She also made sure Fang promised to allow her pups to stay with the pack. She is also the only wolf in the pack who tried to talk sense into Fang and convince him to search for his daughter, pestering him to the point of exile. History Animated History= Child's Play :Alari visits Blue and asks if she can play with her pups, Midnight, Luna, and Bone. Bone replies that they'd love to, but they can't, causing Blue to question her pups. When Midnight informs her that Luna left to go hunting alone, she goes looking for her lost pup. At the end of this episode, she is seen yelling at Luna. The Fence :She calls for Fang and discusses what to do with the supposedly amnesia-stricken pup, Lupis. Blue explains how he can't remember anything about who he is or where he came from. Those Lost :When Fang settles the debate over what to do with Lupis, she shows approval. When Flutter gets shot, Fang and her argue over Alari. Fang taunts her for having thin-blooded kin and a mate, ordering her out of his territory. She insists that her pups should stay in the pack before leaving and causing Luna take the blame for Flutter's death and Alari's disappearance. Dreamer :At the beginning of this episode, Milly is mutely asked by Blue in a dream to howl along with the other wolves. It is likely Blue died prior to this episode. It is also possible all the other wolves in Milly's dream were deceased. Times Change :Blue is seen once in Fang's flashback. She is with a young Cliff. They are talking to Fang about the fence that Cliff "touched two sunrises ago". Blue insists he really did touch it. She also adds it was big and green, that it had teeth and red eyes and bit everyone that came near it. They convince Fang to go and touch the fence himself, and he leaves to go do it. Blue is alarmed at this and says that Fang was really going. When he's out of sight, she coldly says that Cliff's mom is going to kill them. After Fang departs, however, he meets Flutter. |-| Written History= Child's Play :''Coming soon... I Dare You :Coming soon... Wolf Cow :Coming soon... Trivia *It has been revealed that Blue did die due to illness during the winter, with Saber at her side. Discord Screenshot Link **Tribble plans to squeeze in time for a flashback or at least, telling the story of what happened to Blue. *It has been said that Blue joined the Pack of Night just before Bone, Luna and Midnight were born, though she is seen in the pack with Cliff and Fang as pups. This is all explained in the written version of "Child's Play". Blue was abandoned by her mother and brought into the Pack of Night. When she announced she was expecting a loner's pups the pack demanded she be banished but Fang allowed her to stay anyway. Family Members '''Mate: :Saber : Son: :Bone : Daughters: :Luna : :Midnight : Adoptive Mother: :Flower : Adoptive Brothers: :Fang : :Cliff : Tree Gallery Baby Blue Ref.png|Blue's Ref (Pup) Ep11 Fang, Blue, Cliff.png|Young Blue and Cliff tell Fang about the fence. Ep11 Cliff, Blue.png|"I don't know!" Cliff You Fail by tribble of doom.png Ep04S1-0117.png Quotes References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters voiced by Dreamer Category:Characters voiced by Kahiohisu Category:Wolves Category:Female Wolves Category:Pack of Night Members Category:Loners Category:Child's Play Characters Category:I Dare You Characters Category:The Fence Characters Category:Dreamer Characters Category:Times Change Characters